


into oblivion.

by tworedsabers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Padmé Amidala, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mention of Death, Mention of Disability, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padmé and Anakin are divorced, Possessive Darth Maul, Seduction to the Dark Side, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, kinda angsty ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tworedsabers/pseuds/tworedsabers
Summary: What started as revenge morphed into something else, something primal, something competitive. He wasn't sure when, but there was no going back now - Maul had to prove to his lover, Senator Padmé Amidala, that he was the only one she would ever need.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'll be honest idk what this is, but sometimes you just gotta roll with it. I've never written smut before so.. sorry?

Maul stared in awe at the woman before him, her skin glowing under the moonlight that streamed through the large window. Her long, silky curls cascaded down her back and framed the delicate features of her face, and the black, semi-sheer dress that she wore accented and flowed off every curve of her body, trailing all the way down to the floor. She appeared ethereal, like a goddess who had just stepped straight down from heaven - if such a thing existed.

He could see why Anakin had fallen for her all those years ago, why he had been so protective of her. But his passion for her had been clingy, childish. He had sought to control her, to dictate her company, to undermine her independence and authority despite her being the headstrong senator that she was. And without a doubt, he could see how Obi-Wan, often assigned to her protection, and now broken down by Maul, had found himself with feelings for her.

After the death of Satine - the death caused Maul’s own hands - a part of Obi-Wan had died. Where once a strong, stubborn, rule-abiding Jedi stood, Obi-Wan had grown tired. What was the point in the rules anymore? Why had he sworn his life to this code that had brought him nothing but pain? Of course, Obi-Wan would never actually abandon being a Jedi, but his attitude was forever changed, living with the regrets he had over not leaving, over all of the years with the Duchess that he would now never have.

The trust and comfort that Amidala sought in him after her split with Anakin had given him a new purpose, and had soothed the loss that Maul had so callously caused. The _losses_. Maul had watched from the shadows as Obi-Wan’s affections grew for the former Queen. He saw every look that the Jedi let linger just a little too long when Padmé wasn’t looking, he saw as the man let himself blur lines, extending more physical affection than should be allowed to his former padawan’s ex wife.

It had started as revenge. Kenobi had slipped from his grasp again following his lover’s death, thanks to the help of that wretched Mandalorian who had refused to bow to him. He’d watched, planning to finish him off once and for all, but this had been too perfect. With this he could make the man suffer more - and _then_ he could kill him.

“You look beautiful, senator,” he spoke, his voice low, almost a growl. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her lithe body from behind. They didn’t move or draw the curtains, daring the people of Coruscant to watch them as he began to pepper her neck with slow, wet kisses.

Padmé hadn’t even known who he was the first time. He’d disguised himself - as much as a Zhabrak male could - and she’d been drowning her sorrows down in the Coruscant underbelly, also disguised so that nobody would realise who she was. After that time together though, she hadn’t been able to help herself coming back for more.

Maul _gave._ That was what he was best at. Given that Kenobi had long ago removed from him any ability to receive, he derived his pleasure from watching his partners come undone. From making them cum over and over again, from tuning in to their thoughts as he built them up to their peak, edging them, keeping them teetering, over and over again. He revelled in the feeling of emotion, of endorphins that washed over at his doing, when he allowed it. 

His attention to Padmé’s feelings, his willingness to use the force in this way so that he could feel what she felt when he kissed her, when he tweaked her nipples, when he thrust his fingers inside her, made him surely a far superior lover than her previous, Skywalker, and than what prudish Obi-Wan could ever be. 

_Kenobi could never_ , _would never use the force like this,_ Maul thought.

He wasn’t sure when it changed, when it had become this competitive. Maybe it was one of the days he’d had Padmé quivering at the tip of his tongue, when he felt her orgasm light his nerves on fire, when he looked at her and realised he never wanted it to end. He’d lost everybody who had ever mattered to him, he’d been cast aside a thousand times. This wasn’t about revenge anymore, it was about not losing. If Kenobi made his move, who would his lover pick? The handsome, morally upstanding Jedi - the one who was the polar opposite of her ex, and who she’d more often than once thought about as more than a friend since her divorce, or him, the former Sith lord who had been beaten time after time, made to look weak? She’d leave him, it was the only rational choice, and he couldn’t have that. He needed this, he needed _her_.

Of course, he didn’t want to be physically possessive like Anakin - he knew better than that. He had spent his whole life trying to assert himself with anger, with violence, and ultimately had seen only failure. But this? If he made sure that she was under his spell, that she loved what he gave her too much, she could never leave.

His hands began to roam, palming her breasts and tracing her thigh through the thin fabric covering her.

“Maul, take me to the bedroom,” she begged softly.

His name dripped off her lips like honey. He would never get over the way it sounded - sweet, delicate, the way it sang in the room around them. Sometimes he felt like he couldn’t possibly deserve it, the _light_ that she emitted.

He followed her command, shirking his cloak as he lay her down on the plush mattress, commanding the force to untie the ribbon at her side keeping her dress in place before settling on top of her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He snaked his hand down between them to stroke at her most tender spot, gently teasing through the lace of her underwear. 

She was so deliciously responsive, gasping and moaning so softly, her face showing her emotions so clearly. A picture, her body obeying his every command. He loved the way she felt, all soft flesh against the roughness of him, the combination of her strong perfume and the taste of her lips leaving him intoxicated.

She rocked herself against him ever so slightly, begging him to slip his fingers beneath and explore.

“Patience, dear senator, the night is still young,” he chuckled softly.

In response, she kissed him with a ferocity that took all of his strength to resist. He wanted so badly to give in, to give her what she wanted. But he had to wait, he knew-

Suddenly the door burst open and a brown robed figure hurtled into the room, lightsaber ignited and ready. 

“Obi-Wan!” Padmé gasped, hurriedly attempting to cover herself with the fabric from her untied dress, “What are you doing here?”

Maul watched intently as Obi-Wan’s eyes briefly flickered over Padmé’s figure, and the realisation dawned on him.

“You..” Obi-Wan trailed off as emotions flooded him - anger, disbelief, betrayal.

“Ah, _Kenobi._ ” Maul’s voice dripped with his signature malice as he raised himself from the bed and stepped towards the Jedi, “How good of you to join us.”

“Padmé, I.. I thought you were in trouble,” he said, eyes narrowing as he readied his lightsaber and kept his gaze on the Zhabrak.

“Senator Amidala here is quite safe, I do apologise if I gave you the wrong impression.”

The Sith and the Jedi moved closer to one another. Tension swirled about the room, and Padmé watched warily as the two men attempted to assert dominance over each other.

“Maul, what’s going on?” Padmé asked. Maul’s piercing yellow eyes never once left Obi-Wan’s.

“Lady Amidala, I have seen how this Jedi Master has thought of you. I’ve seen into his dreams. I’ve seen his stolen looks, how he thinks of you when he is… alone. I’ve seen how he wants to touch you, to hold you, to call you _his_...” 

Maul watched, amused at the way Kenobi’s whole body tensed - presumably expecting him to strike again, to kill the one he loved. 

“And, I know that you have thought about him when you’ve been alone. I’ve seen how he makes you feel, the comfort he brings.” 

Maul finally broke eye contact with Obi-Wan, turning to Padmé, who’s eyes gave away all that she felt.

“I simply thought that I’d give you the option for you both to realise your dreams,”

Maul was so nonchalant with the way he delivered his proposal. It was like he’d suggested something so ordinary, something so uncomplicated, and not just revealed the scandal of their affair, not just invited a member of the Jedi Council, and his own arch enemy, to break everything he held dear to join them. Like he’d not just attempted another extraordinarily elaborate scheme by luring Obi-Wan in with a false projection through the force. 

Padmé stared at the two men in front of her - two of the most powerful men in the galaxy. She’d been attracted to Obi-Wan ever since she was a teenager, but she was far too young to take it seriously back then, him being 11 years her senior. Besides, Obi-Wan was an exemplary Jedi, she’d never imagine he could think of her like that. Then, she’d fallen hopelessly in love with Anakin and the rest was history. But as she’d aged, and the more time they spent together, she never could help but wonder what he hid underneath the soft drape of his robes, of what it would be like to be with somebody more like him - softer, politer, more mature. More than once in recent months she’d imagined what his body would feel like pressed against hers.

Breathing gently, she rose from the bed, allowing her dress to drape freely as it was, barely covering any of her body anymore.

“Obi-Wan..” her voice was barely a whisper as she approached him, “Is this true?”

The Jedi didn’t answer for a moment, choosing only to look in her eyes, searching for something - but he wasn’t quite sure what. Tentatively, she traced her hand against the shoulder of the Jedi, some attempt to reassure him, and he retracted his lightsaber abruptly.

“Padmé, I-”

“Sssh,” she said, moving her hand to cup his cheek, stroking against his grey-flecked beard. Pressing a kiss softly to his lips, she took his hand and led him back towards the bed, turning her head to her Zhabrak lover and nodding at him to follow.

Obi-Wan felt like he was in a daze. He couldn’t be doing this, could he? He _shouldn’t_ be doing this. This was against the code, this was an insult to everything he stood for. And with Maul involved? This was more than a scandal, this- 

“Quiet your thoughts, Kenobi,” Maul hissed, sitting on the bed next to Padmé and pulling her into an open mouthed kiss. Obi-Wan sat tentatively on the other side of the senator, who began to slide her free hand up against his thigh before breaking away from Maul and turning to kiss him in the same manner.

A wave of emotion crashed against Obi-Wan the moment her lips touched his for a second time, and he let his hands reach out to touch her bare skin. It must have been years since he had last felt another human like this, and she felt divine. He gently caressed her, savouring the way it felt after so long, as she alternated between kissing the two men, letting her dress slowly fall from her shoulders to again display herself fully.

Maul was beginning to doubt the efficacy of his plan, as he gently prodded Padmé’s thoughts. She was feeling far too affectionately towards Obi-Wan, and he started to feel a bubble of jealousy rise in his gut. He hated the way he looked at her, the way he thought about her. He hated that he was thinking about touching her the way that _he_ touched her.

Breaking up Maul’s thoughts, Padmé’s commanding voice rang out, the same voice she used when addressing the senate

“Why am I the only one without clothes?” she said.

Maul happily obliged, removing his tunic with ease and smoothness, dropping to his knees and situating himself between Padmé’s legs. The proximity to both men, the lust radiating from them, and the scandal of it all had Padmé overcome with arousal. Maul knew he had her on edge but he didn’t give her what she needed - not yet - instead choosing to only tease her, only give her the tiniest taste of what she could have.

Obi-Wan fumbled with his belt and she reached to help him out of his over and undertunics, letting herself finally get a glimpse of what she’d fantasised about for years. Obi-Wan was easily as ripped as Maul under it all, his body covered with a light smattering of hair and peppered with scars, presumably acquired during some of his many battles. She traced her hand up his body lightly, feeling him shiver slightly at her touch, and watched as his eyes drank her up, lust clouding his hazel pools.

Lying back down onto the bed, hair fanning out around her, she pulled him down into a kiss as Maul hooked his fingers under the lace and discarded her underwear, wasting no time in burying his face into her wet slit. She moaned into Obi-Wan’s mouth as his tongue flicked against her clit, digging her nails into his now bare back as she tried to stabilise herself. Maul was without a doubt, the best lover she had ever had. He knew exactly what she liked, exactly how to tease, and he could get her there as quickly or slowly as he wanted. 

It seemed that today, he had picked slowly. 

Obi-Wan was lost in the heat of Padmé’s body, in the way her bare breast felt pressed against him, in how beautiful she looked as she slipped into bliss - even if it was at the hands of Maul. His body was pulsing with electricity and he had long ago felt the familiar rush of blood that made his cock ache for her. 

Padmé whimpered when Obi-Wan kissed down her neck, to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and gently raking his teeth against it, all while Maul continued his torturous pace. They were lost for a moment, the cloud of lust filing the room - heavy breathing and Padmé’s whimpers the only sounds filling the space.

“Maul,” she moaned, “Let him touch.” 

Maul felt fury swell for a moment before he pulled away and complied, moving up to kiss her as Obi-Wan broke away and tentatively moved his hand down her body. As if sensing his jealousy, Padmé stroked a hand against Maul’s face and his horns, an attempt to comfort him, to will calm into the man who was not best known for that particular attribute.

As Obi-Wan slowly explored her wet slit, hand gliding easily from the combination of her lubrication and Maul’s expertise, Maul started an assault on her lips, her neck, and chest. He combed through her hair with one hand, gently tugging to elicit a moan, knowing how much she loved that. Obi-Wan, preoccupied with the way that Padmé’s legs quaked with his movements, withdrew his touch from her clit and instead slid a finger inside her, slowly pumping in and out. 

_Maker,_ how he wanted that to be his cock. 

As if something had told her that was what he needed, Padmé chose that moment to speak.

“Maul… I.. Obi-Wan, I… I want you inside of me,” she breathed. 

For a moment, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to do. He’d crossed so many lines already, but this.. was this worse? The two men looked at each other, both sensing uncertainty from the other for different reasons.

“Please,” Padmé gasped. 

Any uncertainty quickly evaporated as they both felt Padmé’s raw desperation through the force. Obi-Wan quickly removed his trousers and underwear and they settled into a position of Maul behind Padmé, where he had easy access to please her however she needed, and Obi Wan on top. 

Obi-Wan was more than ready, his cock large and almost painfully erect, dripping slightly with pre-cum. As he lined himself up and sank into her, they both inhaled sharply. He hadn’t felt this in so long, and she felt divine around him, warm and wet, and.. his. He was sure he could feel the force humming around them.

As he thrust into her, he became aware of a creeping darkness. Maul. Who he was trying to ignore, but who had heard every one of his thoughts. Padmé was moaning, whimpering, completely oblivious to the creeping battle in the force between the two men. Bringing himself out of his delirium, he locked eyes with the Sith, who began to kiss and touch Padmé with more ferocity, a hint of possession. 

_Making a point?_ Obi-Wan wondered.

It was clear that Padmé’s body was naturally in tune with Maul, whatever he did had her on the edge - every touch and kiss sending her into a feeling of ecstasy. Obi-Wan realised he could feel it through the force. Maul reached around and began to rub Padmé’s clit, and appeared to lose himself in the song that erupted in the force, the intensity of her feelings.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan said, voice low and thick with desire like she had never heard before, “What do you need?”

She didn’t respond for a moment, her breath ragged, lost in sensation.

“More. Both of you, please,”

Obi-Wan increased his pace, focusing only on how it felt to be inside her. He tried not to allow her feelings to envelope him through the force, lest he use his abilities inappropriately, but followed the sounds she made, tried to listen to her body to know how to alter his movements. She whimpered with every thrust, grinding her hips back at him. He felt her tense and tighten - Maul had her on the brink of orgasm but held her there, body pulsing with pleasure. 

Maul, who had been using one hand to rub her clit and the other to trail gentle, feather-like touches against her skin and tweak her nipple, pulled his kisses away from her neck to whisper in her ear.

“Cum for me,” his voice gruffly sounded out, and with one more touch she was gone. 

Maul himself rode the wave that pulsed through her body, not stopping his motion but instead continuing through, making her ride it and utilising her oversensitivity to provide her even more pleasure.

Obi-Wan himself was close, watching her cum was almost enough to finish him. As she came down from her dizzying high, her body flushed red and damp with sweat, she collapsed against Maul, who held her tightly, tenderly. If Obi-Wan hadn’t been preoccupied, he might have noted how oddly soft, oddly romantic an action it was for a former Sith Lord.

With a few more thrusts he felt a familiar tightening as his own orgasm approached. Padmé, sensing this, wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer, digging her fingernails into his back. With one final thrust he emptied himself into her, overcome with the intensity after so long without. 

_Now he’d had this, could he ever go back?_ he wondered.

None of them spoke a moment, instead pausing to savour the afterglow. The room was filled with heavy breathing, the air slightly steamy from their escapade. Obi-Wan caught Padmé’s lips in a tender kiss before pulling out and moving to lie on the bed beside the two of them.

It was Maul who spoke first, slowly, with an uncertainty that wasn’t typically characteristic of the man. 

“Perhaps, Kenobi, we could come to an arrangement,”


End file.
